Blood Test
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Alice is in love, but she can't figure out who it is. Blood Dupre has a short quiz that will help her. Fuchsia!


Yo peeps, GMG here with a new a fic. Heart No Kuni No Alice. I'll make the name after I finish this. It's a oneshot! Blood Dupre holds a role in this story, lol. If you don't get the joke, read the manga. If Mr. flawless is reading this... Stop now. No reviews stating something you find weird.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA_**

Alice's eyes shot open, her heart racing, and sat up in bed, shrugging the covers off of her. Glimpses of memory flashed in her mind, remnants of the dream she just had. A flash of fuchsia and gold. Sighing tiredly, she glanced out the window, sunlight filtering through the curtains. Shadows splayed across the walls, that were decorated with the Hatter insignia.

Leaving the comfortable bed, she got up and got ready for the day. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She made her way to the gate, where the Bloody Twins stood guard. Dee and Dum smiled at her and ran over, stopping before Alice.

They greeted her excitedly, "Ohayo Nee-chan!" Noticing her spaces out expression, they frowned slightly. "What's wrong nee-chan?"

The concerned tone in their voices broke Alice out of her thoughts. She forced a smile and waved them off, "Nothing is wrong. I'm heading to the Amusement Park, so I'll see you later."

They perked up at that. "Blood is going there today!" Dee said. "Yeah him and newbie hare!" Finished Dum.

The new information stored away, Alice bid them farewell and was on her way. She wandered through the forest, the sun beating down. Her thoughts became clouded again, as they had around Dee and Dum. The dreams she had been having led her to believe that she was in love. The figure in her dreams made her heart race and made her feel warm in general. The problem was, she couldn't remember who the figure was.

Slowly but surely, the sounds of the Park began to grow as she got closer. Reaching the entrance, she was greeted with the sight of Blood and Eliot leaving the Amusement Park. Blood Dupre, leader of the Hatter Family and Eliot March, the March Hare.

Blood smiles slightly and greeted her. "Why hello, Little Miss. You seem off," he used his hand to direct her head to face his. "Mind telling me what is troubling you?"

Alive sighed, but nodded and was led over to a bench where they sat. Blood dismissed Eliot and turned to face her, waiting for her to speak.

Gathering her thoughts, she began. "I'm in love with someone, but I have no idea who."

Blood rose an eyebrow, looking at her, "And how would you know that you are in love?"

She glanced at him, "My dreams have recently brought me feelings I haven't felt since the last guy I was with. In my dreams I see a figure, yet I can't discern who they are."

Blood looked off in thought before chuckling, causing Alice to look at him. He gazed at her, "Perhaps I can help you deduce his identity."

"How?" Alice inquired, confused.

"A series of questions," he replied. "They should have a connection with who it is. For example, what is your favorite color?"

She put a finger on her chin in thought, "I recently took to the color fuchsia."

Blood had an idea, but continued. "Your favorite animal?"

"A cat."

"Favorite territory?"

"The Amusement Park."

He smiled, "Then the answer must be The Cheshire Cat."

Alice thought about it. Boris had fuchsia hair, was a cat, and lived in the Amusement Park. She nodded gratefully, "Thanks Blood, you were very helpful." She stood, "I have to find Boris."

The Hatter chuckled, "I wish you luck then, farewell." He watched her run off before standing and heading off, his goal to reach the Hatter Mansion.

**With Alice...**

The blue and white dress bounced with Alice's steps, as she ran through the Amusement Park in search of Boris Airay. Slowly, her steps lost their energy and she stopped for a rest, walking over to a bench an sitting. She sat back and observed the Park, seeking out Boris' unique hair.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump in surprise. She turned to face... Boris! The Cheshire Cat smiled at her before vaulting over the bench and landing beside her.

Alice huffed, "Did you have to scare me like that?"

He snickered, "I didn't mean to, you seemed to be looking for something." He paused before continuing, "May I ask what it was?"

She looked down and muttered, "You..."

He looked at her in surprise, "Why?" He smirked, "It's because I'm a fine Cheshire Cat, isn't it?"

Alice blushed, but nodded, "That's one way of putting it..." She mustered her courage and looked him in the eye, "I wanted to tell you Boris that I love you."

Golden eyes widened and Boris smiled brightly. He pounced in Alice and hugged her tightly. "I love Alice too!" His eyes glinted as he grinned t her, "Does this mean your mine now?"

She smiled and nodded. Boris pulled her up and grinned. He looked at her, "Then what are we waiting for? We have to go out on a date!"

Alice sweat dropped, "Excited much?"

He ignored it and pulled her off into the crowd, they had a date to get to after all.

**End.**

Done... Now I can work on BCB some more. HOW too. Read, review, eat pizza. All that good stuff! GMG, Signing off!


End file.
